


Surreptitious

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: There is magic running afoul... and it hits the most unlikely target! Lives might be changed or lost if Liana fails or if Dean doesn't find his courage.Roman and Seth can only stand by and try to protect what their brother loves more than anything in this world but they forget that she will also do anything to protect those that she loves...No one ever said having magic was all fun and games! Sometimes it hurt and broke people in the most cruelest of fashions.





	Surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

> okay please don't shoot me! Remember I am just the writer.... I wasn't a willing participant in this cluster****
> 
> Remember there is always more to come.... This story was just getting so long ... 17 pages long...

**Surreptitious**

_Adjective: kept secret, especially because it would not be approved of._

It’s the middle of the night and the phone is ringing but she is awake- in fact she has never went to bed. “Hello?” a soft voice, “you should go collect your _‘husband’_ Americana- he is calling for you!” the female doesn’t elaborate any further, but Renee is asking, “my _husband_? … You mean Dean?” Time stands still for a few seconds, “till you can control him your nino will stay with me- I shall teach him on his magic. However, if you breathe a word of this to the Profeta I wont be held accountable for the repercussions.” Then there is silence and Renee lets out a sob.

With a deep breath she wills herself to lay down- to rest cause come dawn she was taking back not only her son but her husband as well.

* * *

It’s dawn when he felt the fog seep into his mind, the pain that racks his body is a new experience and he is shocked that it broke through his threshold. The pain had hit so suddenly that he had no time to shield Liana from it, her pained cry broke his heart and made the rage down deep inside of him bloom for a solid minute then it start’s to mellow. Choking out blindly, “Baby get Roman and Seth,” the burning in his body wasn’t something he was familiar with and he doesn’t know how to deal with this kind of pain.

The pain he knew was to much- it was swallowing him up and taking him away, away from Liana and their son, but he was powerless to fight it. Powerless to anything but to give in.

Yet he fought- with just the power of his magic and the help his heart beat, he fought! Until he couldn’t fight anymore!

* * *

Liana was scared, the shocking pain that had woke her was secondary- the restlessness of Mox’s body and his hisses of pain that shot through his magic was what scared her the most.

It took Roman and Seth less than a half hour to get to the on-post house where she lived with Mox. Once they were inside she rushed Katelyn to the bedroom to where Mox had began to thrash around in his pain. Watching as Katelyn has Roman and Seth held him down as she glanced over him.

Larkin noticed her silent tears tried to move her into the kitchen and away from the stress of what was happening. But Liana wouldn’t have any of it, wouldn’t leave him in his pain and confusion.

It was an hour later when Katelyn was able to help the pain long enough to question Mox. “Jon can you hear me?” His eyes were glazed but he looked at her, “who are you,” was a soft murmur that had Liana gasping. Roman was so shocked he eased back from Mox’s panting body. Katelyn just cocked her head and waved Liana forward and asked softly, “Jon do you know who this is?” Light blue eyes opened to look at her and Liana knew the answer before he said anything, “no…. it hurts so much!” And Liana felt her knees give out cause at his answer she desperately reached out for his magic and felt nothing.

His next words broke her the rest of the way, “where is Renee? Where’s my wife?”

Silence was his only answer!

* * *

Afternoon had come and gone, and Katelyn had been able to get Mox into a comfortable sleep. Liana had collapsed on the couch and sobbed uncontrollably, Seth had attempted to come to her and hold her, but it didn’t help. Roman paced like a caged animal and snapped out, “what the fuck is going on here?” His voice gave Liana the control to quiet her sobs for the moment.

Katelyn hummed and wiped the sweat from her brow and tried to explain what she understood, “it doesn’t feel like a hex, at least one I am familiar with. Also, his magic seems have been…” here she pauses and searches for the right word, “blocked or buried I am not sure!” Seth is snapping at her, “then explain the whole Renee thing… they haven’t been together in almost three years why would he..” Larkin pinches him and he cuts off and just holds Liana tighter.

Fishing her phone out of her pocket she blindly dials the number to the only person that can help her figure this, Nyla picks up on the first ring, “good evening my witchlight!” Tears break free as she explains what is going on with Mox and Nyla is quiet during it all but at the end she remarks, “it’s a spell witchlight- a high obliterate spell combined with a block spell.” Roman is roaring, “what’s there to obliterate if someone if blocking him from remembering?” Nyla is calm in the face of Roman’s rage, “you must determine what has been obliterated as for what has been blocked I would guess his magic.”

The logic of it hits Liana, and she is stands and cries out in hope, “it has to be his magic that’s been blocked cause if isn’t his magic it would have killed me since we share a lifeforce bond!” Everyone stops and looks at her wildly, but Nyla adds breaking her even more, “only an Alta Sacerdotisa would be powerful enough to cast such a spell- she would need body fluid from him.” Liana is huffing in annoyance, “there is a problem then cause I am the only one that has been with Mox for weeks!” Nyla is sighing and Roman has frozen in mid step, “such a spell would take weeks if not months to ready witchlight- who was your Profeta with before you?” Growling she is snapping, “no on…” Roman’s eyes are closed but he answered softly, “Sacerdotisa Ruby.”

Liana feels her heart freeze and Nyla sucks in a breath but sadly states, “then you must come to me witchlight I will need to teach you hard and fast on how to break her spell….” A pause then she murmurs softly, “if you carry his seed Liana the child might not survive the casting.”

With that Liana’s world turns to black.

* * *

It’s decided that Roman and Katelyn will go back to Montana with Liana, at her protest she was reminded she shouldn’t be alone in her current condition. Roman had pulled him aside and hushly told him to watch out for Renee, that he and Katelyn didn’t trust her and had asked if Larkin had picked up on anything from Renee the day before? After reassuring them that his wife hadn’t spoken to him about any new visions nor had he seen any signs of any did Roman calm slightly.

Now a few hours into the early evening did Larkin come to him and brokenly sob, “Seth how didn’t I see this?” Pausing in making a cup of instant coffee Seth gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply. Breaking the contact, he asked softly, “did you pick up anything at the house yesterday babe?” Blushing she murmured, “it’s odd, I have always seen the future but yesterday I think I seen the past cause I saw during a thunderstorm Jon and Renee were lounging on the couch….” A cry broke free again, “I think they had just finished making love, Renee was smiling, and Jon looked so…” after a moment she simply said, “confused but happy, I guess!”

The breath in his lungs turned hot and Seth without wanting to know the answer asked her the questions that told her the truth, “did Dean have his ink baby? Could you see his tattoo’s?” Larkin sucked in a breath and Seth felt his stomach drop, “oh my god Seth… Why would he do that to Liana?” Her question answered his in a heart-breaking manner.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Seth sucked in a breath when he opened it to reveal Renee, granted she looked horrible and like she hadn’t slept at all the night before, but this was the last thing they needed. When Renee attempted a smile in which he didn’t return she shifted uncomfortable on the doorstep, “how can I help you Renee?” At his brisk tone she blinked and sighed, “I thought you guys were helping me find David? I have spent the whole day sitting by the phone waiting for you guys to call- you know like how Dean told me to!” The last bit was snapped out in annoyance and Seth chalked it up to her nerves.

But Roman’s warning thundered in his head loudly.

Larkin comes up behind him and his whole body going still at a hiss from his wife, being newly married he knows he has to play his cards just right. “What are you doing here?” Larkin is growling and the pressure of her body leaning against his back is a little too warm. Renee blinks again and innocently pleads, “looking for the help that was promised to me in finding my son!” a moment then she is reaching up to gather her hair into a ponytail, “is there something wrong Seth?” Before he could answer there was a shuffling behind him and Larkin and his fears shoot through the roof, “oh fuck me…”

At his words Larkin stiffened when she heard the sound come from behind her, a sleepy Dean had finally woken up from the sleep Katelyn had him in. He was making his way from the hallway rubbing sleep out of his eyes, wearing only a pair of boxers. His inked right arm laid sort of limped at his side. Yawning he muttered, “Sethie where in the hell am I? And where’s Nay?” At her nickname Renee forced her way out of the door frame and puzzledly asked, “Dean?” The sound of her voice had his eyes snapping open and wide, a smile graced his lips and Seth felt his heart break. “Nay darlin I am sorry I didn’t come home last night,” soft words looking for forgiveness and when Renee moves to go to his brother Larkin is snapping out in furry, “don’t you fucking dare… he is hurt, and I won’t let you take advantage of it!” Seth is completely stunned at the power his wife is showing but at the same time it makes him fall more in love with her.’

Dean with narrowed eyes is looking between the two woman, “Sethie I think someone needs to explain what is going on to me.” Moaning and remembering to shut the door Seth nods amended, “I will Deano but understand something right from jump street… you and Renee ain’t married…” before he can finish Dean is howling at him, “the hell Seth… you were my best man at my wedding… we were married a year ago.” Larkin gasps but Seth calmly holds up his hands, “well that explains your memory cut off date… Tell me Deano what was our last mission?” Here his brother pauses and thinks long and hard about the question, “we missed Thanksgiving…we when in Qatar…. I remember Kayla bitching at you like no tomorrow for missing the Holiday.”

Larkin is there asking, “who’s Kayla?” Seth finds himself blushing, Larkin knows about Becky but not Kayla, so he quickly cuts that line off, “an ex … and Deano sit down cause your not going to like this!” Dean moves to sit on the couch and on his way there he grabs Renee and drags her with him, Seth notices she doesn’t resist in fact she seems to snuggle into his brother. Grinding his teeth, he continues onward, “Deano that mission happened almost five years ago! A lot has happened since then..”

Renee is sighing out loud, “maybe its best we not push this Seth!” Larkin is snapping out, “Quiet you don’t get a say…. You don’t even belong here in their home!” Seth quickly puts a hand on his wife shoulders and gives her a peck of a kiss to calm her. Yet Renee is snapping back, “but it was ok about them to be in mine yesterday?” Before anyone else could mutter a word Dean is asking, “if what you say is true Seth then how come I don’t remember?” Smiling sadly Seth moves to kneel in front of a disbelieving Dean, “Deano… look at your arm- your side, I know you remember about magic…. It’s new shit but its been around for about a decade… I have a friend that is going to help you remember and get your magic back!” A slow blink, “Seth I don’t have magic… don’t need it- don’t want it! I have you, Roman and Nay.”

Seth feels the tears fall and he bows his head and when he raises it again he sobs, “I am fucking sorry Dean… I wanted you back- back to the old you but not like this … not after I was getting use to the bastard you were as Mox!” Larkin is suddenly behind him again crying hard, but he notices Renee is silent and watchful and that makes Romans warning ring even louder.

Larkin is moving to sit next to Dean and trying to smile sadly at his brother, “hi Jon, I know you don’t remember me, but I am Larkin.” Dean smiles nervously but nods, “Dean… most everyone calls me Dean- please,” Larkin nods in return, “sorry but you were introduced to me as Jon… anyways I was wondering how is your right arm is feeling… I haven’t seen you move it since you woke up!” Seth watches as Dean glances down at his right arm and blinks, his left comes up to caress the stained right arm and murmurs, “its numb… just slept on it wrong.” He tries to give a weak smile.

Dean drops the smile and is looking at him again, “if I believe you, where I am… why is Nay here?” At the mention of her name Renee reaches out and grabs Dean’s left arm- sliding her hand into his and bringing their jointed hands to her lips, the action seems to relax his brother somewhat. Seth in turn looks at Renee and tells her straight up, “you tell him, and I swear to God you better not lie to him Renee!” Here Renee’s eyes go wide and she just looks at him for a moment, but she gathers herself and starts, “Seth is right Dean Honey… we are divorced- have been for almost three years!” The surprise is clear on Dean’s face but there is also a flash of hurt, in a little voice he asks, “why darlin?” Seth saw the flicker of a need to lie for a split second, he cuts her off. “Four years ago, I got memorized by a nutcase of a General and Roman and Jess was having issues, so we all agreed to go our separate ways. In doing so you took a clear all mission in the Forgotten City! The City took exception to that the mission!” Dean’s eyes are narrowing, and he leans forward onto his knees and for a moment Seth can see ‘Mox’ lurking under his brothers skin.

A flicker of hard blue flashes in Dean’s eyes and Seth wonders just how strong the obliterate spell is cause he is almost certain that something is ringing true in his brothers head. “What happen,” swallowing hard Seth continued on but trended carefully, “you and your platoon were captured and taken to some tunnels under the City…you were there for two years!” Pure shock is registering on Dean’s face, but his body tenses and Seth knows that regardless what Dean’s mind is telling him his body knows the truth.

Taking a deep breath Seth wasn’t sure if he could continue the story but when Dean’s strong steady left hand reaches for his shaking ones he dug deep and found the courage, “you were …. “ licking his lips and shifting when Larkin comes to him, “tortured for a solid year I think… you never gave Roman a detailed time line, but in that year- in that torture your magic source was discovered and pried out and basically toyed with! After you got a handle on how it worked you were a natural at it I think, anyways after two years you were recused and brought back state side!”

Looking pointedly at Renee he nods but adds a warning, “you know what comes next and don’t you fucking lie Renee.” Dean’s head is down cast and Seth notices that at his words Dean simply cocks his head to the side and glances at her. For her credit she shifts away from Dean a little and sighs deeply, “you were debriefed in Germany I believe for six months, you know the Army’s policy on MIA soldiers- you were put on the presumed dead listed before your rescue I think, I actually got served the papers about a year before you came back home…. It’s how I met Corey.” At this Seth blinks back his surprise and laughs harshly, “a fucking paperboy… you threw away your marriage for a fucking paperboy!”

At his words Dean slams his eyes closed but Renee snarls, “Corey left when Dean came home Seth… he left so we could work everything out! But then…” Seth raises an eyebrow daring her to go on, but Dean is there, slipping his arm around her- kissing her temple and Seth feels sick to his stomach. “What Nay… why?” Renee lets a tear fall, “I didn’t handle the new side of you very well… the magic I mean! But you still stayed… still loved me then I got sick,” licking her lips she reached for Dean’s hand again and Larkin made a move to stop her, but Seth stopped her. “I was pregnant… Corey and I had gotten pretty deep about four months before you actually came back and well… I ended up pregnant from it!”

Seth watched Dean closely and didn’t see any negative reaction to the news, so it hadn’t been Renee’s pregnancy that had drove Dean away. Seth wants to rip the blonde-haired woman away from his brother, but he silently watches as Dean sighs and tries with left arm to gather her up to him. Seth doesn’t look at them for a long hard minute but then goes onward, “afterward I am guessing you finding out about the pregnancy you filed for divorced- in that time the Army took the City and since you were well revered in all things entitled to the City you were promoted to First Lieutenant and was gave post command of the rig up at the City- that was two years ago, Roman and I found you about a year and half ago now. We joined your platoon in the City!” Shifting to sit Indian style on the floor in front of Dean.

Dean was looking at him in that disbelieving way again “why would I agree to go back to a place like that Seth it makes no sense,” nodding with a small smile he remembers that New Years day conversation, “you once told me cause you was promised to able burn it down after the Army was done over there.” Dean shifted- his lips curl and his left hand goes to his right and he mumbles, “this hurts like hell!” Larkin moves back to sit besides Dean and tries, “Liana will fix fit I promise!” Dean stops moving and looks at her and questions, “Liana?,” looking at Seth, “your friend you spoke of?” Before he can correct Dean Renee is shifting and talking again, “this is confusing and I not am trying to be a bitch here,” Larkin mutters _‘to late for that_’ which Renee simply stares at her for a moment then continues, “but we seem to be forgetting something else that even though I love Dean is more important to me right now!” Seth bows his head again cause sadly she is right.

“What’s going on darlin what’s so important?” his left hand hasn’t stop rubbing his right, but Seth notices the ink looks dull and old and he wonder’s if time is a factor in this? Renee is turning her whole body to face Dean and here she lets her tears fall like a river, “my son Dean- David was kidnapped yesterday!” Dean go’s stiff and swings his head back to him and Seth nods to confirm and finds a little hope in the fact Dean had sought him out for the confirmation.

Smiling a little as another flash of the old Dean resurfaces, “don’t worry Nay we will find your David, believe that!”

* * *

It the next day when Liana finds her way back to Nyla’s cabin, Roman and Katelyn had stayed by her side expect for their rest last night. It had been good to be home for a second, and to be greeted by Sparta but the moment she laid down in her bed she missed Mox’s arms around her and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

Nyla greets them outside and embraces her long and hard and Liana can feel the tears in her hair. Once again she retells her friend the details and Roman fills in the blanks from the encounter with Sacerdotisa Ruby and it breaks her heart, but she finds herself whispering, “why?” Roman blushes and he doesn’t look at her right way, but he answers quietly, “Liana he was in charge of post command in the City- fucked up things were, still, happening and you all know if you want answers to what’s happening in the Tunnels you have to pay the price!” Making a sour face she supposes she understands but it hurts just a bit.

Nyla just merely shakes her head, “you seem open to the darkness that is the magic from the City,” her look is at Roman. He smiles sadly, “I am Samoan, we believe that a select few received special gifts from our Ancestors- so magic in general was always known to me in different ways but the shit Uce went through is a hard reminder that all magic isn’t considered gifts to some.” Nyla stops looking through a spell tome and looks hard at him, “Uce?” Roman smiles slightly and nods, “brother- Dean, Seth, and I share a blood pact, so it makes us brothers!” Liana feels something bubble up when Nyla looks sharply at her and smiles, “a blood pact is good- it could sway your Profeta should the spell whisper to him, always remind him that you share it! Knowledge will be power here- understand me!” Liana feels her head move up and down and Roman is grinning like a mad man, “trust me I won’t let him forget it any time soon!”

They spend the next few hours reading different spells when Romans cell phone rings, “Sethie how goes it?” a few minutes and Romans face falls and he closes his eyes but tears fall, “couldn’t you stop him Seth” Liana freezes and her heart skips a beat but after fifteen more minutes Roman hangs up and looks at her with wet sad blue/grey eyes. Choking out, “what did Mox do?” she didn’t think her heart wanted the answer, but she had to know, “Renee showed up… they explained to Dean about being under a magic spell but…” he slammed his eyes shut and croak out, “he insisted on staying with her tonight.” Katelyn chokes out, “Roman would she take advantage of his mental handicap at the moment?” Liana knew the answer before Roman uttered a word, “the Renee before- never! But this Renee and with what she is feeling of having her son taken?... I wouldn’t put it past her!” Liana refused to let anymore tears fall….

She was the Diosa… and a soon to be mother herself she would see this through…. She refuse to be a crying little girl anymore… Her Profeta had chosen her and she wouldn’t let his choice go to waste.

Clearing her head, she snapped to Nyla, “we have work to do Sacerdotisa Nyla and I wont be distracted by a petty woman that wont let go of the past!”

Nyla blinks then smiles, “your papa would be proud my Lady- come lets get to work in taking back what is rightful yours!”

Roman and Katelyn just stare in her in total surprise and the change of energy she outputted in her search for the right spell that would give her her life back!

* * *

Two days later Roman watched in total amazement as Nyla, Katelyn, and Liana worked in the spell tome- the women talked about ingredients on a potion, different amulets that would be used as extra power and blessings. It was Katelyn that reminded him and Liana, “the blessing will be needed at the exact moment of sexual release- many times over.” Choking out Roman blushed and muttered, “why is it always during sex?” Katelyn looked at him, but it was Liana that answered, “cause it was semen that was used to cast the spell in the first place, had it been blood I would have to draw blood each and every time I cast the blessing!” Smiling shyly at the woman that was like his baby sister he mused, “I understand but it seems to always be sex- sex is supposed to be an intimate interaction between two people, not used as a fucking tool!” Liana doesn’t stop in her reading to look at him but answers in a frank manner, “that’s the reason it has to be sex Roman, its an act that for most bares oneself down and to the rest it’s a way to release oneself. In any case both parties give something of themselves up in the process each and every time!”

A moment, “its also why bindings are so strong… and its why I won’t lose my soulmate to the likes of a damn spell or a woman living in the past or wont get over her mistakes!”

In the moment of time Roman understands two things, Liana IS a Sacerdotisa down to her very core and its because she is one that she completes his middle brother so damn well.

A hand on her shoulder and he reminds her, “your not alone Sacerdotisa Liana… you have family that is here and is fighting with you!”

Her magic flashes and Roman for the first time ‘_feels’_ the direct contact of it, the smoothness of it takes his breath away- the power burns him at the same time. “You honor me Roman… I hope in the future you will still consider me as such cause when It comes down to saving my Profeta and my child I will become the very thing you once called me!”

The memory of once calling Liana a Kalku seemed so long ago instead of just months before but it’s the sadness that hurts him the most. Dropping to his knee’s in front of her he cups her face in his hands and prays, “let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that Babygirl!” Her magic burns her eyes a deep golden hue and her words are pure ice, “you misunderstand me Roman; I will burn everything in my sight for my Profeta… for he is my true form!” She gently but firmly removes his hands and goes back to work in the tome she is currently working in and Roman has the scary feeling that Liana had just crossed a line that Dean would be raging at if he had heard it.

The magic in the air popped and crackled and Roman knew enough now that Liana had just offered up something of herself to make that commitment and it simply broke his heart.

* * *

It had been two days since Seth and Renee had told him the story of him been under a magic spell, two days since he learned that he and Renee were no longer husband and wife but for some odd reason his heart wasn’t breaking like it should be. It had been two days ago while sitting on that couch listening to Seth with Renee leaning into him that he found his body tensing at her touch and not in a good relaxing or sexually tension kind of way.

The burning need to see what was going on between Renee and him had lead him to stay with her these last two days much to Seth’s horror- that told him that his baby brother was keeping another secret from him, and if Seth knew that told him Renee knew and she wasn’t telling him up front either.

Nor was she in a hurry to help him with his right arm which still hurt like hell to move.

It was the third night as he laid in bed- the bed they had made love on countless times before but somehow now felt wrong. He was currently waiting on Renee to finish her shower- did he wonder what else they were keeping from him? Larkin seemed be the only one willing to talk to him about things that were not being said- that was until Seth stopped her with a look.

Eyes glancing at Renee as she exited the bathroom in nothing but a bathrobe Dean bite back a moan. In the last two night that he had stayed with her, Renee had tried to seduced him every night, it was bad enough that he felt like an outsider in his own home, but he wasn’t comfortable enough to have sex yet. Watching as she let the robe fall from her body in silent temptation he sent a prayer up to anyone that was listening when her youngest son- Samuel started to cry out.

Dean had to admit the baby had saved him from some awkward moments and he would be forever grateful.

Thinking back, they had spent the last two days doing foot searches in the park where young David had been playing in when he disappeared. Renee seemed aimless in her attempts in looking but he supposed if it was his child that was missing he would be going bonkers in a lot of different ways. Seth had kept close to him and tried to help when he noticed that Dean’s right arm still pained him, hell even Larkin had attempted to help him when they had taking a lunch break and Dean found himself hurting badly at an attempt to lift a water bottle to his mouth.

His right arm just shook and when a sharp pain shot through it, it had been Larkin that had taken the water bottle from him and tried to massage feeling back into it. He had lowered his head in silent attempt to hide the pain, but her whisper had been kind, “easy Jon… slow and steady wins the race!” Cocking his head, he had muttered, “I see why Seth married you Larkin.” She smiles and laughs, “if you ask him he would probably say its because of the great sex I give but you know him….” Eyes wide he smiles big and chuckles at her playfulness. “Oh, I am sure the sex is great, Seth always did have a large appetite,” here she gives him a funny look but replies back, “I think he just likes to fuck the sass out of me.”

There is an itch in the back of his head that has him saying, “Sass is an attractive trait I hear these days.” Larkin is jumping up a second later, eyes wide and a smile, “did you remember that Jon?” The joy that she is showing tells him that they might have had this conversation before or if not one similar to it. The hope in her eyes almost kills him, “sorry Larkin… it just ‘**felt**’ like the thing to say!” The joy in her eyes dies down but her smile remains- “no worries…. Remember your memories are still in here,” at the last word she taps against his head gently, “and I don’t think there is a spell powerful enough to make you totally forget the ones you love!”

Seth came up behind his wife at that point and added, “I don’t care what you call him babe… Jon or Dean his love always has been powerful and relentless.” Dean smiles sheepishly at his little brother and nods and reaches out to Larkin in silent thanks, but the young woman simply throws herself into a hug and Dean doesn’t even think about denying her instead he melts in the hug and the emotion behind it.

Being jerked out of his thoughts when the bed dips and Renee along with Samuel slipped under the covers Dean raised an eyebrow at her shy expression, “with David missing I hate being apart from him… and he wouldn’t stop crying in the nursery!” Nodding in understand and acceptance, with his left hand he reached out with a single finger and smiles when the sleepy baby latched onto it and brings it up to his mouth in pure innocent pleasure.

Renee smiles and shifted to prop herself up on an elbow and simply watched the interaction with love shining in her eyes but again Dean’s heart doesn’t react in the proper way given that he should still be madly in love with her.

Something deep down he feels wants to stir… something that felt cold and angry and that scars him, so he pushs it further down and buries it harder than before.

* * *

It’s the fifth day and Liana along with Nyla made up a game plan and at the lost look on Roman’s face she explains. “The Rosemary/Sage potion will help enforce the blessed Hematite amulet that will counter act the obliterate spell.” Deep breath, “ With the block on his magic it a little trickier… the blessing has to be intimate and exactly timed… the exact moment of release and should be reinforce with a blood blessing afterwards.”

Liana has sat quietly as Nyla explained and something deep down had Roman growling out, “what aint you telling me?” Liana finally speaks up softly, “the blessing during sex requires a large amount of magic… and will have to be done more than once.” Roman tries to smile in a fleeing hope, “doesn’t sound like a hard chore for you Babygirl..” she doesn’t return his smile. “it will drain me dry each and every time….” She shifts and doesn’t finish so he looks at Katelyn, his lover doesn’t met his eyes, “the blessing will more than likely tap into her lifeforce and if she does it often enough or over powers it… the baby will more than likely not make it!”

Roman feels his very soul sob in pain…. Blindly he asks, “aint there another way…. Hell isn’t there someone else that can perform the blessing!” Liana jerks at his question and it telling… and whatever is left of his heart shatters.

“Another could perform the blessing but even if they add their lifeforce to it however it wont be as powerful… not like it would be if Liana performed it cause they share a lifeforce already!” Roman wanted to gag his lover in hopes that doing so would make it less true.

Suddenly Liana stands and nods to herself and snaps out, “we head back to Vegas tomorrow- Nyla will help me make the amulet tonight and then tomorrow we start get Mox back!”

Roman stood and placed his hands on her shoulders and demanded, “Liana… promise me that you will tell Dean the risks and the two of you decide together… If you do this without laying out all the risks and effect to him and he finds out afterwards you will lose him regardless your loving intentions.” Her magic is hot against him and knows he over stepped his place but he reminds her, “he is my blood brother Liana… I know his heart!”

Her magic glows but her words are cold as ice, “you forget your place Roman… No… you forget my place…. I **AM** his heart!”

And that fact simply stuns him quiet.

* * *

Renee had huffed at him when he told her he needed some time to himself; he knew she wasn’t this clingy in the past, but he supposed with her son missing… Yet…

He doesn’t know why he ends back up at the on-post bungalow house, the key seemed to burn his skin each and every time he held it, but the house felt ‘safe’ to him. Safe from Renee and Seth both sadly to say. Both of them seemed to be warring with each other… Renee in wanting her husband ‘Dean’ while Seth wanted him to be someone he didn’t remember being.

All Dean wanted was to be himself… well that and for his right arm to stop hurting. The pain was almost constant now, but he was getting better and tolerating it, or as Seth smirking at him says- “it’s your legendary pain threshold Uce.”

Legendary pain threshold or not the pain was scorching, and it was starting to piss him off- that was more shocking than the pain now. Not much ever had pissed him off anymore, meeting Renee and falling in love had healed the anger that fueled that emotion within him. Maybe the anger had returned with the divorce, but Seth didn’t seem too bothered by it, so that told him that his anger wasn’t a major player in this new life of his. The phrase of ‘_thank Judas for small favors_’ slipped out of his mouth without much thought.

Laying down on the bed in the master bedroom had him relaxing so much that sleep was creeping up on him fast, then a soft scent hit his nose…

_Cinnamon and Honeysuckle_

It was coming from the second pillow and it brought forth such a craving deep down in him that was worst than the pain in his right arm. Sighing as he grabbed the pillow and hugged as hard as he could had sleep coming a little bit easier to him.

Its near dawn the next morning when a sound jolts him out of his sleep, it’s the sound or the pain in his arm he cant honestly say which at this point. But a moment later he is up and at the bedroom door when it swings open and he comes face to face with a pair of the most beautiful light brown eyes he had ever seen, those eyes were part of a heart shaped face that was framed by red and gold hair. It takes his breath away… makes his heart skip a beat in confusion.

There is a moment where they both just simply look at one another and Dean can only think about how beautiful this young woman is, suddenly her face flushes and she backs away a step. “Good morning Mox,” her voice is light and sensual and the dark place he noticed before stirs again at the sound. Running a hand through his hair he also takes a step backwards, “Dean…. If you will!” She blinks surprised but shakes her head in defiance, “no either Mox or Profeta…” at last word the darkness in the pit of stomach roars to up then crashes back down.

“I guess it doesn’t matter what I am called,” he doesn’t know why he words it like so but there is a quick blush on her face and shame fills her eyes and Dean wants to kick himself. “Your right…” her voice breaks but she whispers, “I am sorry Dean!” That feeling in his stomach turns and suddenly he is the one that feels ashamed, “no its okay… I am just giving you sass sweetheart.” Here she laughs abate tiredly and fires back, “I thought I was the one full of sass?” Her comment makes him go completely still… his mind remembers Larkin’s words…

_“_ _I think he just likes to fuck the sass out of me.”_

The thought stirs not only the darkness in his stomach, but he feel something a little bit lower stir and harden and he is suddenly so embarrassed. He is lucky that the young beautiful woman doesn’t seem to notice so he moves back into the room and grabs the shorts he slid off the night before. Her voice brokenly asks, “I thought you were staying with Renee?” There is so much pain in that question and it has him giving her a hard stare. After a minute he tried to put it into words, “Nay was… being pushy about certain things…”

There is pop in the air and he twists back around to face to the beautiful red head. Her eyes now held a glow to them, “you didn’t….” her words stop, and he notices the tears running down her face and for some reason the darkness roars back to life, but she is talking again, “I hope your taking things are your own pace?” Something tells him that she is asking him if he has slept with Renee and not just in a sleeping manner. He wants to be annoyed that this young woman is asking such a personal question, but the darkness wants to appease her, “until I get some more definitive answers on what the hell is going on… Renee and I won’t be patching up our relationship.” An afterthought, “the timing doesn’t feel right with her son missing!”

Suddenly a stronger scent of cinnamon and honeysuckle hit him, and it tells him that this woman has slept in his bed and that horrifies and electrifies him at the same time. Turning to stare at the tired look in her eyes he mutters, “your what they ain’t telling me… who or what are you to me?” There is a surprise in her eyes and a pleased look on her face, “I am not sure where to start…” His anger bubbles up and he is at her side in an instant, hands on her shoulders and the contact has his skin rippling in pleasure. “Are we lovers?” his voice is hushed but he can’t keep the hope from swelling up in his heart.

Her eye lashes flutter close for a moment then she answer hotly, “yes… Profeta…” a stutter then, “yes Dean… we are lovers…. And so, so much more!” Her voice, her body so close to his makes him moan in frustration. Pulling her closer so he could feel her, smell her scent and his body hummed when she hugged his waist, “tell me…tell me everything sweetheart…”

But first he lets her hold him and lets her cry her tears.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next time: **Dean and Liana sit down to have a conversation... and Dean has a choice to make.

In the City two of the most unlikely pairs team up to get Colonel Helmsley out of the City but will it work? And who would replace him if they do???

**Author's Note:**

> I will hide now! BTW: I don't like writing Dean... he is so so soft, he doesn't want to hurt anyone or anything.
> 
> I want my Mox back!!!


End file.
